When projecting an image onto a projection surface using, for example, a projector or the like, a good image can be projected onto any projection surface if processing is performed to correct the image to match the texture pattern of the projection surface and/or changes of the projection surface. On the other hand, there is technology for performing an operation input by an operation (a gesture) using an object (e.g., a finger, a pointer, etc.) performed on a projection image projected onto the projection surface. For example, a switch that is displayed in the projection image can be pressed virtually by a finger, a pointer, etc.
However, when performing such an operation input, if the finger, the pointer, or a shadow formed by the finger or the pointer is undesirably determined to be a portion of the projection image, the processing of correcting the image to match the texture pattern of the projection surface and the changes of the projection surface cannot be executed appropriately. As a result, when the operation input is being performed by the finger, the pointer, etc., the image unnecessarily changes and flickers; and the quality of the image decreases.
Accordingly, when the operation input is performed on the projection image, it is desirable to suppress changes and flickering of the projection image during the operation input.